Spectre 7 To Ghost
by Archer83
Summary: The Force moves in mysterious ways, or so the old, decimated Jedi Order would tell you. Whether it was the will of the Force, or another power altogether, Ezra finds an injured woman with no memory of her past, and brings her back to the Ghost. Who she was, and where she came from are dangerous questions for the crew, but the answers they find will change the fate of the galaxy.
1. A Spectre Among The Specters

**Spectre 7 To Ghost**

**By: Archer83 and Vergil1989 the Crossover King**

**Summary:** The Force moves in mysterious ways, or so the old, decimated Jedi Order would tell you. Whether it was the will of the Force, or another power altogether, Ezra finds an injured woman with no memory of her past, and brings her back to the Ghost. Who she was, and where she came from are dangerous questions for the crew, but the answers they find will change the fate of the galaxy.

**Disclaimer: **Neither author owns anything related to Star Wars: Rebels or Mass Effect. But if we did, huge fleets of ships jumping out of hyperspace would no doubt have been involved at the end of Mass Effect 3.

**Authors Notes: **_**Archer83:**_ _Okay, I'll be honest, I've wanted to write this story basically since the moment I heard Kanan say "Specter one to Ghost."_

_**Vergil1989:**_ _His obsession with Mass Effect is disturbing. Lol joking aside, I can't blame him for this one since Rebels is pretty awesome on its own._

**Chapter 1: A Spectre Among The Specters**

**Leaving the Lothal system**

Garazeb Orrelios (Only to his mum, no one else who knew him possessed a powerful enough death wish to use his full name.) stared in denial at the bruised and bleeding human Kanan and Ezra had just gently deposited on the deck in front of a crate he'd been blissfully leaning against. He took one look at the burned and battered woman before glaring neon yellow daggers at the pair that had dragged her aboard before throwing his giant hands into the air in frustration. "Kanan...do I even want to- carabast! This has got to be the second most idiotic-"

"Just out of curiosity, what's the first?" Kanan Jarrus inquired, a tired smirk plastered on his face despite the day's recent trouble. Running from trouble wasn't exactly a new situation aboard the Ghost, actually it seemed more like a weekly ritual to the small tight knit crew. A boring day was one where they _weren't _chased by Imperials and their Jedi hunters, like the Inquisitor for example.

"Well you took the kid on didn't you?" The Lasat retorted, and rounded on said kid when Ezra stomped on his foot.

"Hey! I don't recall being asked to join up. You kidnapped me!" Ezra shot back, jabbing a finger into the giant alien's stomach. "Sort of..." He added sheepishly, remembering all too well what had really occurred.

"After you tried to rob us you mean!" Zeb growled back and shoved the kid away with one hand.

"Enough!" Silence instantly fell over the cargo hold as every pair of eyes turned to see a frowning Hera glaring down at them.

"It's his fault!" Erza and Zeb shouted, stabbing a finger at each other.

"Really? Because I don't recall Garazeb... (Okay, so maybe Hera can get away with it once in a while.) helping you drag an unwanted guest aboard _my_ ship." The pale green Twi-lek retorted and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Technically our shi-" Hera shot Kanan a glare that could have melted durasteel into molten slag. "I mean... _your _ship, which is completely, entirely not mine." The man hurriedly replied, hoping to avoid Hera's wrath.

"What were we _supposed_ to do? Just let her to die in the street?" Ezra asked, showing a surprising amount of compassion for a complete stranger he had opted to rescue, with Kanan's grudging help.

It was no secret to any of them that the young Lothal resident had been forced to survive off whatever scraps he could find on the streets. That experience had made him hard, untrusting of anyone except himself. Until he met the crew of the Ghost that was. Only Hera saw the look that passed between Kanan and the youngest member of her crew, and made a mental note to question the man when she had the chance. She knew that look by now, and knew that things were likely going to get even more interesting than they were already.

"Kid's got a point." Sabine offered as the lithe Mandalorian teen slid down the nearby ladder.

"Gah, why are you agreeing with him?!" Exasperated, Zeb threw his hands in the air before pointing at the potential time bomb bleeding all over the hold. "Leaving her woulda been the _smart_ thing to do kid. Probably an Imp commando or worse, goin' by what's left of the armor. With our luck, maybe even some spec op. Either way, she's trouble we don't need." Zeb grumbled and nodded his head to the woman Ezra and Kanan had dragged aboard. "Probably won't last long anyway. Good riddance I say."

"How can you say that?!" Ezra shouted, even though he knew Zeb's feelings towards anything Imperial related. He had a personal ax to grind against them for the wholesale slaughter of his entire species. Even so, Ezra wasn't backing down this time as he stood between the Salat and the woman he and Kanan had found in the middle of the street in his home town. "I guess it's a good thing we were dumb enough to do the _right_ thing then you big, heartless, stinking-"

Kanan glared down at his temperamental student, imposing himself between Ezra and Zeb before the Lasat could turn the boy into a padawan-based paste. "Hey, don't get me involved, this was all _your _idea."

"Really? Thanks for the support, _Master._" Ezra sarcastically replied with a roll of his big blue eyes.

An annoyed grunt of pain from the deck instantly drew everyone's attention. "Can you not yell so goddamn loud? My head's killing me, I'd like to die in peace if that isn't too much to ask."

"Oh great, the Imp's awake." Zeb threw his big hands in the air in frustration yet again before glaring down at the prone woman between them. "Can I shoot her now? Maybe just use my fists, make it more sporting. Not to mention fun."

The injured woman cocked a half burned off eyebrow at the furious Lasat, looking more annoyed than frightened for her life. "Do I get a say in this?"

"Yes." Hera said, just as Zeb made his own opinion known.

With a cruel bout of laughter, Zeb bent towards the soldier and shook his head. "No."

"Considering this is my ship Zeb, I outrank you."

"Really? Thought Kanan was the one in charge of ground missions. I'd say this qualifies."

Hera narrowed her eyes and shook her head at the giant Lasat. "But we aren't _on _the ground are we?" Zeb had no ready answer for that.

"Go easy on her Zeb, she's had a rough day bringing tyranny and oppression to the galaxy." Sabine deadpanned with a smirk as she held out a hand to the woman, most likely a soldier of some kind at least, and was surprised by her strong grip with her good hand, the other one looked like it had been put through a trash compactor, as she pulled the taller woman to her feet. "That knock on the head can't have done you any favors. I _should _probably shoot you, just on principle of course, but Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. (Today is a good die for someone else to die.) Lucky for you."

"I'm just gonna nod my head and pretend I understood that." The injured soldier replied before grimacing as she tried to take a step forward, only to grab at her side and stumble. If not for Ezra, she might have fallen to the floor again. "Damn translator implant must be malfunctioning...and I have one. Huh, good to know."

Kanan sighed as he shoved the towering Lasat out of his way and stared at the woman, pressing several fingers to his right temple. "Her mind _is _clouded, I sense...confusion, pain and...amusement? Didn't see that one coming. No deception though."

Roughly pushing Ezra away once she was sure she wouldn't fall over, the bruised and bleeding woman stared dumbly at Kanan for several seconds. "Okay….what's with that guy and the touchy feely crap? Wait, did he just read my mind?" Before anyone could reply, a mischievous glint appeared in her glowing red eyes before he blushed an equally deep crimson. "Yup, reading my mind." The mysterious stranger chuckled to herself.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or terrified..." Kanan muttered to himself at the less than subtle emotions the wounded soldier had cast his way. There was something predatorial about this stranger, something that made even the Inquisitor seem tame by comparison, but thankfully, the feeling had passed as quickly as it had appeared, otherwise he'd have probably pushed her out the airlock already.

"You're probably hallucinating from excessive blood loss..." A concerned Hera said, watching as a now wary Kanan backed away from the fiery haired woman. "Do you know where you are? What happened to you?"

"Of course I do... I'm on a ship...a really _tiny _ship if you call this glorified closet a cargo hold." No one missed the blank, confused look that flashed in the woman's startlingly red eyes, brief as it was. "As for the rest, that's...classified."

"She doesn't know does she?" Ezra stage whispered to Kanan, who only crossed his arms and shrugged. The young padawan couldn't help flinching as those glowing red orbs flashed in his direction. Something about them made him remember all too clearly the Inquisitor's gleeful yellow eyed gaze as he tried to kill him and Kanan on that asteroid. Unlike the Pau'an however, this woman didn't exude evil like a toxic cloud.

"Oh come on! Surely you can at least tell us your name, rank and serial number before we get to the fun part." Zeb gave the woman an unkind smile before smashing his fists together for emphasis. "That's when I started breaking bones, makes quite a show."

"You really want to dance with me big guy? Bigger morons than you have tried and failed." Their bleeding and burnt guest slowly pushed away from the wall, but it was clear to everyone except her that a stiff breeze could probably knock her over, let alone a grinning Zeb aching for a fight.

"Nah, wouldn't be a fair love." Zeb grumbled and waved her off before walking away, much to the woman's annoyance. "I don't waste my time on weaklings like you."

"Hey! Ugly! Don't walk away from me!" Stepping forward, Kanan used his lightning quick reflexes to catch the clearly suicidal woman before she face planted into the deck. Again. That first time had been more Ezra's fault anyway, when they were carrying her aboard. The fact they were getting shot at hadn't helped.

"You know what, I'm already regretting this." Kanan grunted as he slowly lowered her to the floor. "We need to get her to a medical facility. Where we at Hera?"

"Alderaan might be our best bet, closest planet with decent hospitals. Besides Lothal of course. If someone hadn't decked his fourth Imperial officer this week, it wouldn't be a problem. Oh well, Senator Organa owes me a favor anyway."

"I'm making up for not taking the opportunity with Sloane. Alright, set a course. In the meantime, you three get our self inflicted headache to the infirmary and keep an eye on her. And Chopper...try to stay out of trouble for once." The droid gave a series of annoyed beeps and bloops, just about to experimentally jab its stun arm into the partially armored woman's leg, before rolling away with a robotic huff of disappointment.

"What did I do?!" Sabine asked incredulously, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Nothing, that's the point." Kanan's annoyed frown vanished as he leaned closer to whisper to the Mandalorian teen. "You really think I'm going to trust those two to make sure our beat up rent-an-Imp doesn't try to blow us up or something? I know I can count on you Sabine. Besides, something about our guest makes my senses tingle, and not in a good way. She might not have much her memory, but she's dangerous. _Very _dangerous."

"_Great_, and you want me to stay right next to her. Thanks Kanan." Sabine rolled her grey eyes, brushing a frosted bang back into place, and headed for the infirmary despite her misgivings.

Kanan jumped slightly at the exhausted muttering coming from between his arms. "I _can _hear you, you know...and I'm not beat up, just...resting my eyes."

"Yeah well, I wasn't too worried. I didn't say you couldn't be trusted, just that you were extremely dangerous." Kanan chuckled, glad that Sabine had gotten the doors for him. Even for someone of his stature, both with the aid of the Force and his physical training, she wasn't exactly a lightweight.

"_Very_ dangerous." The half conscious woman corrected him.

"Oh joy." Ezra groaned as he and Zeb took the half conscious, smirking woman from Kanan's arms. "Honestly, bringing back that dumb meiloorun was less trouble."

Zeb grudgingly nodded in agreement as they dragged their human cargo between them to the small infirmary. "Right. At least fruit can't kill you in your sleep."

"Don't worry, won't kill you in your sleep, less fun that way." The woman grumbled as she was unceremoniously tossed onto the sole medical bed.

"Gee, thanks for that really _creepy_ warning." Ezra deadpanned before he was shoved aside by an eerily grinning Zeb.

Before the woman could retort, Zeb roughly pressed an injector against her neck. "Nighty night. Ha! Always like getting the last word in." She was out like a solar flare the moment her head hit the pillow.

"You know, you don't have to be so gleeful about it Zeb." Sabine muttered from her spot against the wall, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward and glared at the Lasat in annoyance. "But since you want to play doctor, you can hook up her monitors and bacta lines."

"Sure, and find out the hard way what's left of her armor is probably booby trapped? No thanks." Zeb retorted before starting for the door.

"I'll do it." Ezra offered a little too quickly for Sabine's taste.

Hera chose that moment to walk into the infirmary, having set their destination and activated the ship's hyperdrive by that point. "I think this needs a woman's touch. Out you two. You stay Kanan, just in case she gets rowdy when that sedative wears off."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna lie, if I get a good opportunity, I'm totally peaking." Ezra said on his way out with a casual wave over his shoulder.

"Sabine, tie Ezra in the copilot's chair while you're out there." Hera said without looking over her shoulder as she swept her eyes over the woman's strange armor.

"You got it! Come on kid."

"Wha- hey!"

"What's wrong? I thought you'd enjoy the idea of me tying you up kid." Everyone could practically feel the heat radiating off Ezra's cheeks right about now as Sabine shoved him down the corridor.

"Wow. That girl is just plain ruthless." Kanan muttered to himself as he kept a close eye on their defiant 'patient'.

"You're just now figuring that out Kanan?" Hera asked, a note of amusement in her voice as she gently started to peel away the remains of the black armor. She winced sympathetically when it got stuck, fused to the burned skin underneath, before the careful application of a medical laser scalpel and a good yank had it separated from her at last. "Sheesh….whoever this woman was, she's a lot tougher than your average Imp. Help me with the light Kanan. I think there's something underneath her skin….almost looks like….cybernetics? Is she wired up?"

"Certainly looks that way." Kanan replied glancing over her wounds and the various silvery metallic bits that showed through here and there. "I've never seen anyone this modified since the Clone Wars, and those weren't internal mods either. This is far more advanced for one, and two, it's almost...elegant. This isn't Imperial work, that's for sure. They're all about form and function, not keeping the person looking humanoid while keeping them mobile."

Hera nodded as she ran a quick scan, even if their equipment wasn't exactly top of the line, it was better than nothing. When the results came back, the twi'lek pilot carefully looked over the display before saying, "Hmm. Looks like someone put a lot of work into keeping her alive. Wired is an understatement. These mods go through her entire system, from head to toe, but at a glance, if she hadn't been beaten half to death, you'd never notice."

"So we have an unknown cybernetic piece of art on our table." Sabine stated with a look of admiration as she stepped back into the cramped room. "Ezra's locked in his bunk, and I made sure the vent was sealed up this time."

Kanan nodded at the Mandalorian's thoroughness before turning to Hera. "Gotta hand it to the kid, he really impressed me with this one. Knew something felt off when we were in the market, but he seemed to sense it right away. Led us right to her."

"If the Force wanted you two to find her, then she must be important." Hera replied solemnly, hoping she would be worth the trouble. On the other hand, Ezra had turned out to be pretty handy in a tight spot, so she was willing to give this stranger a chance as well.

"On Lothal? Place doesn't exactly reek of 'important'." Zeb offered before quickly ducking back out of sight at one glare from Hera.

"And yet we found Ezra there and look how he turned out." Kanan shot back over his shoulder, secretly proud to have the kid as his apprentice. Even if he did drive him completely nuts on a daily basis, they seemed to be perfect for eachother. A confused young kid, and a man that had been just as lost in his own way.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. Ezra's really worried about her." Sabine pointed to the unconscious woman as Hera finished applying several wireless monitors, a few bacta infusions, and over a dozen bandages. The woman's arm was also put into a heavy cast and covered in bandages soaked in more bacta, to speed up the healing process. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Sabine asked, doing her best to appear casual about her question even if she was more than a little concerned for her.

"Guess Ezra isn't the only one that's worried. She'll live Sabine, I promise." Kanan said before looking towards the vent above his head. He rolled his eyes when he caught a flash of blue hair before raising a hand, and pulling Ezra of the duct with a flick of his wrist. The young man fell into Sabine's arms, much to his utter humiliation. "Need something?"

"Um, you know me, just thought I'd drop in...hehe...please don't hurt me." Ezra begged the armed older teen glaring at him.

"Ugh, you might enjoy it." Sabine grumbled, dropped Ezra to the deck, and quickly walked away.

Sighing, his embarrassment forgotten in a flash, Ezra started to chase after her. "Sabine? Sabine, I was just-"

"Save it sleemo! On second thought, I might blow up your bunk, with you in it, if you do anything like this again!"

"Young love. I don't know what's more terrifying, the thought of those two together, or a bunch of little Sabines and Ezras running around the Ghost." Hera said with a knowing, distant look, smirking at Kanan's shudder of disgust.

"Yeah, that's just what we need. Along with half the Imperial fleet after us and our deadly Mystery Woman."

"Cheer up." Hera grinned as she patted Kanan on the cheek. "It could always be worse you know."

"Really? How?" Kanan asked and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Because this seems bad enough."

"We could be flying into a trap." Kanan could only huff in annoyance at Hera's bad joke.

**Entering the Alderaan system...**

Her mind was a blur of words and nameless faces, all she could feel was pain and fear as she eyes rapidly darted around the sterile looking room. Nothing seemed to come into focus as her heart began to pound in her chest. She wasn't restrained, but she couldn't move anyway. Her limbs felt heavy and useless, like she was in a drugged haze. Suddenly a woman's face appeared over her, staring at her with cold blue eyes as she frowned and shouted to another person in the room. Just as the pain and fear was becoming unbearable, it gradually began to go away just as fast as it had begun, as her eyes slowly started to close against her will.

The final thing she saw was the apathetic frown on the woman's face before she shot upright in her bed, biting back a scream of pain as her multitude of injuries reminded her of their presence. "Shit….feels like I got gut punched by a krogan..." _What the hell is a krogan? _ She groaned, and slowly laid back down when her world started to spin on its axis, with her as its fulcrum.

"Don't know what a krogan is, but I'll bet that getting hit by one isn't pleasant." Turning her head slowly, she saw the man with the ponytail sitting by her bedside, a small, amused gleam in his eyes which faded away. "You've been tossing and turning in your sleep for the last three hours." Kanan said as he looked up from his folded hands which had been under his chin until that moment. "Your mind was a maelstrom of emotions the entire time, but I thought it better for you to ride it out than risk waking you. Learned that one the hard way when Zeb gave me a black eye."

"Zeb?"

Kanan nodded, not all that surprised she didn't remember the alien in question. "Big grey skinned guy with the pointy ears and the beard. You talked with him earlier."

"Didn't get a name before I passed out. What kind of name is Zeb anyway?" She grumbled, clearly not the best of patients to have on an illicit smuggling / freedom fighting transport ship.

Kanan laughed, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "It's actually Garazeb, Zeb for short. Don't use his full name unless you have the strong desire to lose consciousness again. Which you did, right after you tried you take him hand to hand. Wasn't the smartest idea by the way, you could barely stand." Their patient merely flicked Kanan a rude gesture he had never encountered before. "Wow. Brains, beauty and very little common sense. Don't see that much these days." He muttered sarcastically.

"Your girlfriend seemed to have them in abundance." The bedridden soldier chuckled when Kanan's cheeks turned beet red and he quickly looked away with a grimace. "Oh yeah, you've been stirring that green honey pot alright..."

"It's not like that! Ugh….I'm more interested in talking about _you_ anyway."

"...I wish I knew about me." She all but whispered despondently before turning her head away. "So, Kanan right?" She asked hopefully, as if clinging to a few facts she knew to be true.

"Yup. Don't wear it out. I'd ask for your name in return, but..." Kanan gestured towards the woman, making no secret of the frustrated confusion he could feel pouring off of her.

"Funny guy." The woman rolled her eyes but sighed heavily as she looked to the lines and monitors that had been hooked up to her before turning her gaze back to the man who was sitting by her bedside. "Thanks for saving my ass by the way."

"No problem. Actually, you mainly have Ezra to thank for that."

"The blue haired runt I saw running around? Seemed like a good kid."

Kanan nodded to her with a genuine smile. "He can be a handful sometimes, but he means well. Had to grow up on the streets after his parents went missing, no thanks to our _glorious _Empire."

"Gonna take a guess this Empire isn't the benevolent government establishment."

"That'd be putting it mildly."

"Huh. Well, for what it's worth, thank you. Sounds like I could've just as easily woken up strapped to some operating table." The woman let out a snort of amusement at that. "Wouldn't be the first time...damn." Her glowing eyes flicked back and forth as if searching for a memory she already knew she wouldn't find. "That is _really _starting to annoy me."

"It'll come back." Kanan said, hoping to reassure her.

"Glad one of us is an optimist." She muttered darkly in response, not believing him by all appearances.

"Good thing I'm not the only one on this ship." Kanan's eyes glowed with a mischievous light a split second before they heard a knock on the hatch. "You can come in Ezra. She isn't gonna bite."

"Unless you're into that sort of thing." 'She' muttered as Kanan rolled his eyes and waved the boy in.

"Um, hi there." Ezra offered with a meek wave as he poked his head into the small bay. "Nice to meet you...again, kinda." Rubbing at the back of his neck, Erza's bright blue eyes flicked away for the bedridden woman's curious gaze as he displayed the object in his other hand. "So I know it must be scary and all, not remembering much, but I found this and got an idea." He proudly held up the remains of her armor's chestpiece and tapped at a burnt and faded mark on the upper right side.

"You going somewhere with this kid?" Kanan asked with a knowing grin as he felt the mildly embarrassed woman next to him struggling not to facepalm at Ezra's antics.

"Um, yeah. See this mark, looks to me like a 7 so..." Ezra, beaming with pride, held up the damaged armor. "Hi Resh, nice to meet you." He shrugged at her dubious look. "Figure any name is better than nothing."

She could only blink and stare at the blue haired youth for several seconds before a slow, appreciative smile appeared on her face. "Huh, kid's got a point Kanan. More than I had before I woke up anyway. Thanks Ezzie."

Ezra blanched at the horrible nickname, and glared at 'Resh'. "Ezzie? Seriously?"

She shrugged. "Better than smartass."

"That one's already taken anyway." Kanan helpfully told her.

"Good to know. And _Ezra_, thanks. For more than the name. Pretty sure _Zeb _is gonna be calling me 'Don't Shoot Me In The Face' when I get out of this bunk though."

Kanan had to laugh at that, glad to see a hint of humor in the exhausted woman's glowing red eyes. "Right, I think Resh suits you better. It's also the symbol for credits."

"Credits huh? Nice." The newly christened Resh chuckled before she started to cough. She groaned but waved off the two men just as Kanan got up from his seat. "I'm alright. Getting too old for this shit, but I'm alright. I assume we're heading to a medical facility. Care to fill me in?"

"We should have already landed actually." As if on cue, the ship gently rocked and shook as the landing gear touched down on the landing pad. "Ah, perfect timing. Hera's never made me a liar yet. To answer your question, we're on a planet called Alderaan. The Imperials aren't welcome here, but they still maintain a presence, so we should be relatively safe so long as we don't attract unwanted attention."

"Your green girlfriend must be one hell of a pilot, reminds me of-...nevermind."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. Somebody already did a pretty good job of that for you." Kanan laughed as Resh punched him in the shoulder with as much strength as she could muster. Which wasn't a whole lot, but he still had the decency to wince in pain and rub at it afterward.

"You had that one coming Kanan." Ezra grinned before he hesitantly held out the piece of black and burnt armor. "Don't know what you want to do with this. Maybe you can hold on to it? One day it might jog something loose in that thick head of yours?"

"And there goes whatever respect I had for you, you little punk." Despite her words, she nodded and cradled the burnt plate next to her as he gently placed it in her arms. "Huh, lighter than I thought it'd be."

"From what we could figure out, it's lighter and stronger than plastisteel, but it's geared more towards kinetic defense than your standard blaster bolt. You get into a lot of fist fights wherever you came from?"

"Something like that. Probably." Was all Resh said as she flipped the black metal this way and that, before finally setting it down with a frustrated grunt. "Nada." Only Kanan knew she was lying since he had detected a brief glimpse of recognition when her gaze fell on the 7 symbol on the front of the chest plate. He didn't pry though.

"So, ah, you probably need some help getting dressed. I'll go get Sabine and Hera." Ezra offered, trying his best to avoid her glowing red gaze.

Resh slightly lifted the sheet covering her and glanced down at her bruised, and very naked form. "Yeah, good idea kid." Only Kanan could see the slight upturn of her lips as a blushing Ezra dashed out of the room.

"You're just pure evil, teasing him like that. Nice job Resh." Kanan said after Ezra had gotten out of earshot, an amused smirk on his face.

The smirk faded from her lips as her expression turned somber. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. Hell, I don't know what I'm capable of….and that worries me."

"Whatever your past, that doesn't dictate who you will become in the future. We all have a choice Resh."

"Fortune cookie bullshit doesn't become you Kanan, but thanks anyway." Despite the sarcasm laced words, Kanan didn't need to sense her emotions to know she was grateful for the effort.

"Fortune cookie bullshit?" Kanan inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

All the pent up anger, confusion, and frustration she had been holding in suddenly burst out of her. "Oh how should I goddamn know where the hell that came from?! The only thing I _know_ for sure is that I was left for dead and you guys apparently saved my life! Okay you _did_ save my life but that's not the point!" Her tirade would have gone on longer, but another coughing fit had Resh curled up on her side. "Probably would have been smarter to just walk away."

"Never was one to do the smart thing." The incident on Cynda and its orbiting planet of Gorse had proven that many times over on its own. Kanan put a hand on her shoulder and held her steady so she didn't end up falling off the bed. "Take it easy, like I said, it'll come back. One way or the other."

When her coughing fit finally abated, she frowned and thunked her head against a pillow. "Here's another thing I can tell you about myself with complete certainty, I'm not the patient type."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Kanan ducked as her pillow was chucked at his head. "There's something else we know, your aim could use some work."

"Very funny asshole."

"That's _Kanan_." Kanan helpfully informed her with a shit eating grin.

"I think mine fits you better. But fine, I'll humor you, _Cannon_." Resh countered, her own grin appearing on her battered face.

"Oh boy." Kanan replied and ran a hand down his face in exasperation.

"What's up?" Sabine asked as she stepped in quickly followed by Hera.

"Turns out Resh has a terrible sense of humor." Kanan answered, a grimace plastered on his face.

"Resh?" Both women asked simultaneously.

"You can blame your boyfriend for the name." Resh spoke up, enjoying the wide eyed look on Sabine's face all too much. "You could do worse I guess."

"He's not my- not important. How'd Ezra come up with that?" Resh replied by tossing what was left of her chest plate towards the graffiti covered young woman. "Ah, that's actually sort of clever."

Hera smiled as Sabine rubbed at the raised marking with her gloved finger. "Ezra can be downright poetic when he wants to be."

"When he's not being a total sleemo." Sabine replied before tossing it back. "Your ride's waiting by the way. A good friend of ours is footing the bill, so don't worry. You're in good hands here _Resh_."

"Good to know. Not sure if I want to be left alone with complete strangers while I'm being worked over, but good to know." Resh replied, the first note of uncertainty filtering into her voice as she looked away. Kanan got a hint of shame for showing weakness, for wanting someone to keep her company, but didn't comment on it. He still filed it away for future reference.

Hera patted her leg with a knowing look. "Kanan and Ezra can go with you."

"What now? I don't remember volunteering for anything." Kanan groaned as Ezra jabbed him in the side with an elbow. "Not helping kid!"

"Really Kanan, surely you know the old axiom, when you save a life, you become responsible for it." Sabine gleefully quoted, much to the never-quite-a-Jedi's annoyance.

Kanan blinked in exasperation, frowning at Sabine. "That only applies to wookies! ….Normally. I'm not going to win this one am I?" Kanan asked, having a feeling he knew the answer to that question already.

"Nope. Better give up now Kanan. You'll live longer that way." Hera advised him, as she helped Resh gingerly sit up on the bed and slowly, gently slipped a shirt over her head and arms.

"I am really starting to like your girlfriend Kanan. She's a smart woman. Not to mention the fact I could eat her with a spoon..." Ezra looked about ready to pass out at the lustful look on the woman's face as she studied every square inch of the blushing twi'lek. "And I'm noticing you aren't denying it left and right like someone I could name." Resh got a pair of trowsers tossed in her face for her trouble a split second later. "Totally worth it."

"It's...complicated between us." Hera admitted after shooting Sabine a dirty look as she pulled the pants off Resh's head and helped her into them.

Resh didn't let either of her stun audience get a word in edgewise as she quickly continued. "Let me guess, Zeb and that clanking beat up robot...total robotsexuals, am I right?"

"You are the most foul mouthed person I've ever met. I rather like it." Hera chuckled as she watched Sabine stomp off in disgust. "Just be glad Zeb didn't hear you."

"His secret is safe with me. Everybody has their kink. Their naughty, disturbing little kink. For instance..." Hera couldn't stop the involuntary moan that escaped her lips as Resh's hand shot out lightning fast and roughly ran her fingertips over one of the pilot's lekku, sending a shiver down her spine. "Ha! Thought so..."

Kanan slapped her hand away for that. "I think you're having just a little too much fun. I'll let that one go since you're on pain killers."

"I can handle this on my own Kanan." Hera told him, more than a little irked that Kanan was so protective of her, and turned her green eyed glare on Resh. "It's sad to say but I'm one of the few of my species that doesn't take her clothes off for a living. Used to be twi'leks had a bit more respect for themselves." Hera muttered as she helped Resh slip on a pair of comfortable leather boots. "'Course, it doesn't help most slavers prefer to grab as many of my kind as they can, and the Empire actually _pays _some of the more 'respectable' groups." The twi'lek even bothered to do the air quotes as she laced up the boots.

Resh's glowing eyes darkened at the thought of Hera's people being enslaved, but her gaze softened as she pushed the thought to the back of her mind for the moment. There'd be time to consider all that later. "Twi'lek huh? A rather pretty name for a beautiful race, if you don't mind me saying so. You should be proud. You've got your own ship and a loyal crew, can't ask for more than that. All you need is a star to steer her by, and there are trillions of those."

"Sounds like you have experience with romantic ideas of space travel." Hera chuckled, secretly glad for the subject change before helping Resh to her feet and out of the infirmary one slow step at a time.

"I must be well read, or at least that's my go to romantic space travel reference." Resh said with a shrug.

"Whatever the case, that's still more than you had before. Come on, no point in being stubborn as a rancor." Kanan offered her his arm, holding into Resh's left side while Hera handled the right.

"If only Joker could see me now- whoever the hell that is, I know he'd be laughing his ass off though." A frustrated sigh escaped her at the fragment of memory that slipped through her fingers.

"See, people who find you hilarious, that's another one we can add to the list. No one around here of course, but it's a start." Kanan grunted, shifting the woman's weight to his side.

"Ha. Ha. I'll have you know I'm very funny...apparently. At least that's what I thought..." Resh replied uncertainly, just as they entered the cargo bay.

"Half crispy fried is more like it." Zeb muttered from the cargo bay ramp, holding his flat nose theatrically and waving his hand. "Smells terrible by the way. Like a sarlacc's-"

"And you're a basket full of turd blossoms there furball. I may not know much, but I know you shouldn't finish that sentence." Said crispy fried woman replied darkly, her voice promising a great deal of agony if he did.

"Aw. Is the lil barbecued human upset? Sorry about that, I truly am..." Zeb' massive grin and sarcastic tone stated otherwise.

"I'll remember that when I get out big fella. Then we'll have that dance, you and me, and you'll be sorry."

Zeb gave her an honest smile for once. "Can't wait."

"Oh, I like him. Still gonna kick his ass." Resh quietly whispered to Kanan and Hera as they carefully walked down the open ramp and out into a large hangar bay. It was here that she got her first look at the cityscape that they had landed within, and she nodded her head in approval even if nothing looked familiar to her. A glance to the right revealed that Kanan was onto her, as always it seemed. Resh found that she didn't mind for some reason.

"Hey wait up!" Ezra shouted as he clambered down the ramp, almost stumbling as Zeb gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Ha, have fun kid. I'm sure sitting in a medical bay is just a bunch of laughs."

"Gee, thanks." Ezra grumbled as he slammed his fist into the brute's shoulder.

"Do they even they realize how adorable this little brother / big brother thing is they have going on?" Sabine said after Hera walked back to the ship after letting Ezra take over in her place of assisting Resh.

"No, but I say we don't tell them. It's more entertaining that way." Hera chuckled as she watched Ezra and Kanan help their new addition into the waiting transport before it took off for the nearby medical facility.


	2. A Powerful Ally

**Chapter 2: A Powerful Ally**

**Aldara Medical Center...**

"Having fun?" Ezra smirked at the sight of a very annoyed looking Resh, who was currently glaring at him from over her breathing mask. Apparently floating not-so-peacefully in a bacta tank for hours on end was not her idea of a good time. "Sorry Resh, doc's orders." The young scavenger forced himself not to step back as her face melting gaze managed to intensify. "Few more hours lookin' like a stink fish, you'll be good as new." Still she said nothing, and only narrowed her eyes further. "Wanna read something? I could hold up a datapad for you." Ezra clucked nervously at her renewed glowing glare, crossing her arms uselessly in the transparent tank. He wasn't sure, but he could almost make out a hint of emerald green mixed in with the unnatural red of her eyes.

"You know she's going to make you regret that later." Kanan shook his head at the boy, a mildly amused expression on his face despite the very real chance Resh might make his padawanna-be seriously regret the fun _he _was having at her expense.

"Totally worth it." Ezra replied with a grin, even as an odd tapping sound caught his attention. His startled blue eyes flicked towards the bacta tank just in time to see Resh pulling her finger back and then swiftly drawing it across her throat. "Okay, maybe not..." Ezra admitted with a loud gulp of fear.

Lounging in what passed for some sort of lumbar torture device, Kanan chuckled as he folded his arms behind his head and looked towards the Ghost's most recent acquisition. The Force had guided Ezra to her, that much Kanan knew for certain. As to the purpose of his discovery, he couldn't say. Kanan didn't let it bother him that much as he turned his head to stare at his young apprentice with a quirked eyebrow. Despite the gesture Resh had thrown Ezra's way, Kanan wasn't concerned since he hadn't sensed any hostile intent directed anywhere near him. The strong desire he had sensed to make Ezra's life miserable was another story. But as long as no bodily harm came to the boy, Kanan found himself oddly at ease with the whole situation.

Much to Ezra's horror as he took a wary step back from the tank. "Shut up _Master_." With that short and simple retort, he flopped down into an equally uncomfortable looking chair by Kanan and crossed his arms over his chest. Apparently he wasn't quite as relaxed, and Kanan didn't feel it was his place to set his padawan at ease since he _had _earned Resh's ire in the first place.

After a few minutes of nervously stretching in his seat, he got back up and hesitantly headed back over to Resh's tank, this time pressing a hand against it. She seemed surprised and a bit annoyed, but that didn't stop her from pressing her now rapidly healing right palm against the inside of the tube across from his.

"I wonder who she was before we found her?" Ezra said after a few more seconds of silence.

Kanan could only shrug. "Who knows kid, we may never know, but I can tell you this much Ezra. She's strong, stronger than anyone I've seen in a long time."

"You mean like..._us_?" Ezra asked with a meaningful look shot towards Kanan over his shoulder.

Kanan shook his head firmly and smiled a little at the question. "No, not like that, but there's something about her that demands trust and respect." He mused, having no real idea why he believed that, but something about her shouted it was the truth.

Ezra's response was to roll his eyes and turn away from the tank, his arms crossed over his chest. "Pff, yeah right, I can trust you and the others on a good day. Maybe." The boy gave a noncommittal shrug. "Resh, she's your ordinary perfect stranger."

"I wonder what Sabine would say about that." The almost-Jedi admonished, pretending not to notice Ezra's subtle blush. "You don't trust _yourself_, there's a difference Ezra. What happened with Tsebo proved that." Kanan replied softly, not fooled or bothered by the sarcasm that practically radiated off of the young kid.

Ezra's voice took on a hesitant note as he turned back, pressing his forehead against the tank, his head hung low at the reminder. "You never told me...what I did on that rock Kanan. What _really _happened I mean. I still don't remember it. Just a feeling of….being cold. So cold..."

Kanan sighed deeply as he walked up next to Ezra and placed his own hand on the tank besides the boy's with a grim nod of his head. Resh rolled her eyes but playfully put her other hand by his, unaware of just what she was truly hearing outside the glass tank. It was better for them if she remained ignorant anyway. What she didn't know, she couldn't tell if she were apprehended by the Empire. "All you need to know is that you saved our lives kid. You might have tapped into a dangerous power by accident, but focus on the good you managed despite that. We'll just have to be more careful from here on out is all."

Ezra wasn't about to be reassured so easily as he looked up at Kanan, his big blue eyes full of terror. "But...if it happened once, doesn't that mean-"

Kanan put a hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed it gently in response. "Yeah, it _can_ happen again, but we _can _learn from our mistakes."

He finally started to relax after that, much to Kanan's relief. "Using that power just felt so...wrong. It won't happen again. Ever. I promise." Erza affirmed with a confident nod, even his gaze still held a flicker of doubt.

Kanan only nodded before turning his gaze on Resh. He frowned when he noticed something in the air, and turned to regard Ezra. It suddenly dawned on him then what the kid was doing, the strange tingling sensation he had felt being the only clue, as he smirked widely at the implications, a proud gleam in his eyes. "Seems that for all your talk of looking out for yourself kid, you've got a good heart after all." Kanan gestured to Resh with his free hand, offering Erza a reassuring grin. "Just keep doing what you're doing. Can you feel it? Despite whatever sarcastic looks she might be giving you, you have a calming influence on her, she trusts you."

"Why? I haven't done anything." Ezra said, confused as he jerked his hand away from the glass. The feeling disappeared at the same time his hand left the tank's surface.

Kanan begged to differ, and made it known as he gestured towards the tank for emphasis. "You cared about what happened to her Ezra, when a lot of people wouldn't have. You found her, got her to safety and convinced the rest of the crew to help her." After a brief pause, Kanan's lips pulled up into a small grin. "Well, not so much Zeb and Chopper, but the fact remains the same." What he had to say next, Kanan made sure to lower his voice so only Ezra heard him. "Okay, promise you won't freak out? Ezra. You've been accelerating her healing since you touched the glass."

"Wait what?" Ezra jumped and looked at his hand in open shock, much to Kanan's annoyance and exasperation.

"What did I just- forget it." Kanan snapped back with a terse whisper, fighting his intense desire to facepalm right then.

"Is that what...that feeling was this whole time?" Ezra asked, looking a bit bewildered and awed at the same time. "It felt so...warm."

Kanan shrugged as he watched Resh's eyes suspiciously dart back and forth between them. "I wouldn't know. I've never been able to do it. You're a natural kid. I've always heard it's a hard talent to master."

"Maybe I should start teaching _you_." Ezra said with a grin before turning his gaze back to the tank. When he touched the glass again, he tried to find that feeling again, but sighed when he came up empty handed. "On second thought….maybe not."

Kanan stared down at the boy, knowing this was a perfect opportunity for him to learn, despite his inexperienced 'master'. Now he had two ways of teaching Ezra, when he had to survive, and when he cared about the survival of others. "_Focus_ Ezra, what were you thinking about?"

Ezra sighed, having grown to hate that single word. Anytime Kanan used 'focus' in a sentence, it always led to arguments and massive headaches. But he did his best to calm down, slowly closing his blue eyes. After taking several deep breaths, reminding himself of what he was tryi- what he _wanted _to do and _why _he was doing it, Ezra put his hand against the glass once more before speaking.

"I just wanted to help her….because no one helped me when I needed it until you , Sabine, Hera, Zeb and Chopper came along blasting bad guys. You showed me that good, selfless people actually exist. You guys taught me to fight for something, for someone other than myself, and I wanted to….actually follow your example for once. Not just be a pain in the exhaust port like usual." Ezra let out a small gasp of surprise when he felt a familiar warmth in his chest, smiling when Resh winced in concern. "It's gonna be alright Resh."

"Well, I say you're off to a good start Ezra." Kanan replied as he nodded towards the tank. Between the bacta she was swimming in and Ezra tapping into the Force to speed up the healing process, he could see the woman's wounds noticeably start to disappear ever so slowly. The bacta tank and her unique cybernetic mods would get all the credit for this one, but Kanan would know otherwise, and he'd make sure Ezra did too when they were back on the Ghost. And from the relief and pleasant surprise in the woman's glowing red-slightly emerald eyes, he saw that she was beginning to suspect something was off. Kanan only put a finger to his lips, and smirked when Resh nodded her head to show she understood.

**Several hours later...**

Ezra hadn't been able to keep up his efforts for long, and had eventually fallen asleep, after Kanan had insisted he take a break. If anything, it was more like he collapsed from sheer exhaustion and Kanan had gently deposited him into a nearby seat to recover. The fact he could almost feel Resh's gaze burning a hole in the back of his neck only made his knowing grin all the wider as he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "Got a question?" He asked, having no intention to move from his chair if he could help it.

"Just who are you people?" Resting his eyes, Kanan looked up to see a dripping wet Resh, now fully healed except for her odd faded orange glowing scars and slightly less red tinted emerald eyes, currently looking for something to cover herself with. He couldn't blame the medical staff for keeping their distance. The first nurse who had instantly begun scanning her injured patient when they arrived was bluntly told she'd be getting a thorough scan of her colon if she didn't back off. It didn't help matters when the alien woman tried to explain that she technically did have colon. Resh seemed perfectly happy with the idea of jamming the hand scanner down her throat at that point.

"Long story, but I don't hear you complaining." He chuckled, rising from his seat, and pulling a towel off a nearby shelf before tossing it over to her. Once she was sufficiently covered, Kanan felt his smile disappear before he looked to the floor between his feet. "I need to know you won't tell anyone. And I mean _anyone. _About...you know." Kanan finished vaguely with a slight wince at his less than stern wording.

Resh once again nodded her head before crossing the short distance between them, her arms crossed over her chest, which thankfully kept her towel from falling off. Her soaking wet underwear didn't leave much to the imagination, but since they were Hera's, Kanan wasn't exactly surprised. He was having a hard enough time not noticing her slick, well toned body as it was. Thankfully, either she didn't notice or care as she bluntly addressed him. "Kanan, you and the kid saved my life _twice _today. First you brought me to your ship instead of putting two in the back of my skull. Then you bring me to a hospital and do...whatever that was. Not gonna lie, it certainly wasn't unpleasant. I'd have to be a total bitch to repay that kind of kindness by ratting you out."

Kanan cautiously glanced around them before tugging her to a quiet corner of the bay. "I'm serious Resh. One word of this in the wrong ear and it will mean trouble for me, for Ezra, for all of us."

The sly smirk that appeared on Resh's face wasn't very reassuring. "Nothing some gear, credits and free passage aboard your ship to a destination of my choosing won't prevent."

"You can't be serious?!" Kanan blurted out, partially rousing Ezra and drawing more than a few curious glances.

Resh gestured to the nearby medical staff, most of whom immediately averted their gazes, hoping to avoid her less than pleasant attention. "I already explained to a few overly curious medics that my implants accelerate healing, which probably isn't a total lie. They certainly helped. But maybe I should tell them about your little trick too. I just hate being dishonest... "

"You dirty no good-"

"You're cute when you're angry." She scoffed as she glanced over her shoulder towards the staff. "They wanted to do a thorough scan, told me I could make a lot of credits if they could reproduce the designs. I told them to stuff their scanners where the sun doesn't shine."

"Why? We could have used the money to keep the Ghost running and food in our stomachs. Oh wait, how silly of me, all we did was save your life." Kanan growled under his breath. "Why don't you just take the creds and leave us alone?" Kanan asked, genuinely curious even if he was only being partially serious. He was the practical member of the crew after all. Getting this human shaped bloodbat off their necks was now his first priority.

"Kanan, I'm not some evil, cold hearted bitch." Kanan's expression said it all as his raising eyebrows screamed 'Really?' "Okay, maybe I am, but you _did _save my ass, and I won't forget that." When her voice dropped, Kanan knew she had lost all of trace of her humorous, sarcastic defenses, and made it a point to look her square in the eye. He was glad he did when she started to speak again. "Besides….what was done to me….I wouldn't wish it on anyone else." She looked at her right hand for emphasis, and the criss crossing red glowing scars just underneath the skin. "I barely feel human as it is, that, and the attention wouldn't help _me _either." When she looked up from her hand, Kanan was sure he caught a flicker of a smile appear on her face. "And if I'm staying with you and the others, then that's trouble you don't need even if the money _would _help us out."

"_Us_?" Kanan asked, his eyebrows shooting back to his hairline. "Being awfully generous with your non existant credits aren't you?"

"Easy there hotshot. Nothing plus nothing, let me do the math here..." Resh held up a hand and started to count off the 'nothing' she was trying to 'add up'. "Hmm. On the other hand, I wonder how much information on your little friend's useful healing power goes fo-"

"Alright I get it." Kanan said with a deadly glare. "You made your point."

"Huh, get what? What point?" A sleepy Ezra asked as he barely stopped himself from falling out of his seat.

"This." Resh told him as she knelt by his chair and gave him a chaste little peck on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "Whatever you did, thanks kid."

"Uh...right, yeah no problem." Ezra stammered as he rubbed at his rosy cheek. "You didn't tell her about..._us _did you?"

"Not by choice. Let's get back to the ship. Might be a good idea to grab your clothes." Kanan suggested as he took in Resh's soaking wet underwear. "Wouldn't want to make Hera jealous."

"Or hot and bothered." Resh countered, and grinned when Ezra could only stare slack jawed at the obvious innuendo while Kanan adjusted the collar of his shirt, his cheeks turning beet red, much to Resh's amusement. "I'm kidding. Mostly. I'm not one for moving in on someone else's turf….I think. Probably. I mean, she _is _pretty damn amazing." Resh's eyes flicked to Ezra like a lioness studying her prey. "Don't feel bad kid...if you were a few years older...I might've given you some serious thought."

"Huh?! I'm gonna….I should go..." A beet red Ezra managed to say before all but running out of the bacta ward.

"Stop toying with the kid. You enjoy it _way _too much." Kanan said with a glare, his cheeks still red with embarrassment and a hint of anger even if he agreed with her about Hera. The twi'lek pilot truly was one of a kind.

"Poor little bastard didn't stand a chance." Resh snarked, managing not to look the slightest bit ashamed at her actions.

Kanan grabbed a bundle of clothing neatly placed on a med bed along with the pair of boots next to it, and tossed them at Resh with more force than necessary. "He's young, he'll learn."

"Yeah? What about Sabine?" Resh asked, catching the bundle with ease before putting most of it next to her for easy access before she let her towel drop to the floor. She smirked when she saw Kanan's eyes snap to her figure before blushing and looking away just as quickly. "Her learning curve seems to be a little stalled. That girl needs a nudge in the right direction."

"Don't. You're not exactly a great role model. Or a great person for that matter." Kanan tersely replied.

'What, me?" Resh asked, feigning innocence. "I don't see the problem, they'd make a cute couple."

"Great. So you're adding matchmaker to your resume along with extortionist. Would it help if I said _please_ don't?" Kanan asked, arms crossed over his chest for good measure.

"Not really." She answered honestly.

"Would it help if I said she's a pyromaniac with an affinity for explosives that is borderline scary?"

"Nope. I like a challenge. And besides, that's a handy skillset for any girl to have if you ask me. Keeps potential bunk buddies in line with the threat of immolation." Resh chuckled as she finished dressing and started towards the door with a nod to the medical staff. It wasn't much of a thank you, but it was something at least.

"And now I'm starting to wonder if saving your life was worth the nightmares I'm going to be having from this conversation." Kanan just shook his head and facepalmed. "Then there's the whole ruthless streak you've got going on. Ezra sure knows how to pick 'em."

"The idea of those two together freaks you out _that _much?" Resh asked, ignoring the man's jab, more than a little surprised by Kanan's reluctance to just go with the flow in regards to Ezra and Sabine.

"_You_ haven't lived with them." Kanan shot back.

**Back on the Ghost...**

"Huh, back so soon eh? And here I was lookin' forward to a bit more peace and quiet after the supply run." Zeb griped as he and Sabine finished purchasing the spare parts and food rations Hera had asked them to fetch for the ship.

"Turns out I'm just a fast healer is all." Resh explained, with a subtle wink to Ezra. "Didn't mind the company much either."

"Well, I know I certainly wouldn't want to be left alone in some bacta tank all day. Least we could do." Ezra replied and rubbed the back of his head, mildly embarrassed at the praise being thrown his way.

"Thank you Ezra, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Resh purred, giving Erza another small peck on the cheek. The fact Sabine was watching them like a hawk certainly wasn't her fault. The kid saved her life, so she figured making the girl he obviously liked insanely jealous was the least she could do.

"What's wrong with your face? Never seen that look before. Is there something you want to tell us Loth rat?" Zeb asked, a toothy grin plastered on his face at the mortified look on Ezra's face.

Ezra had since taken several steps away from Zeb, his hands waving frantically in front of his face while he shook his head in denial. "No! Definitely not! Resh you are so not helping here! Ugh! I'll-I'll be in my bunk."

"Sweet dreams Ezra..." Resh sang song over her shoulder.

"Gah! Not listening!" Ezra yelled as he ran out of the cargo hold.

"If nothing else, it'll certainly be a lot livelier around here." Hera said once Ezra had sealed the door to his quarters shut.

"Hmm. I _could _get used to the kid running in terror every time he sees...what's-her-name here." Zeb managed to get out between belly deep laughs. "Nice work Scarface."

The woman casually walked over to the gloating Salat who was by now bent over with bellowing laughter. "_Resh_. The name's Resh. You can thank Ezra." Without another word, she slammed her knee into his codpiece. The gasping giant dropped like a ton of transparisteel. "Told ya we'd finish that dance big fella. Might wanna get some ice."

"Carabast! You….low life...scum sucking…. You better sleep with one eye open!" Zeb growled out from his sprawled out position on the floor.

"You too buddy. You never know when the life support in your room could accidentally get shut off."

"Follow me." Hera glared at Resh and crossed her arms as she led the woman along with a wary Kanan into the crew lounge/kitchen, leaving a groaning Zeb on the cargo bay floor. "If anyone is shutting off the life support on _my _ship- okay bad example. Resh, you touch one bolt on my ship without asking and you'll find yourself sealed in the airlock. And you'll be calling wherever we land next after that home."

"Yes ma'am." Resh replied, not about to argue with the twi'lek, even giving her an unconscious salute before she could stop herself. Hera seemed to be the only crew member whose authority Resh didn't question or challenge outright.

"At ease soldier." Hera muttered with a grin despite herself. "That confirms it though. Military in a past life. That just made you and Kanan our heavy hitters if-when we run into more Imperials. If you're interested in staying that is."

"We already came to an... _agreement_." Kanan muttered.

"Oh really?" Hera asked, a note of jealousy in her voice as she turned to look at the two of them. "And what was this _agreement_?"

"She blackmailed me." Kanan deadpanned.

"I wouldn't go that far." Resh growled, Kanan noticing her momentary glance towards Ezra's shared quarters with a subtle grin.

"I would." Kanan shot back, noting the furtive glance she directed towards the quarters belonging to his apprentice. _I have you now. _"You know what, we should really inform the whole crew, get everyone to pony up the creds Resh here wants to be paid for not running her mouth off to our buddies in white."

"Take one step in that direction and you won't ever walk again." Resh muttered menacingly, her hand straying towards her belt, only to remember she didn't have a weapon on her.

"Okay, I think we all get the point. One. You aren't getting any credits, any dishonest ones at least." Hera said, intervening before their argument could get any worse. The twi'lek also saw the look, and shared a subtle glance with Kanan to show she hadn't missed where Resh's gaze had fallen. "Two. No one threatens the safety my crew and lives to tell about it. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Resh replied immediately and crossed her arms, sighing as she looked away. "At the risk at having you kick my ass off your ship right now, what if I'm one of these Imperials you keep talking about and just don't know it?" Suddenly the thought of regaining her memories all at once and possibly harming the very people who had helped her made Resh's blood run cold. It would also be highly inconvenient for her, aside from disposing of the bodies of course.

"Even if you were, not all Imperials are bad people." Kanan grudgingly replied, and held up a hand before she could protest. "Vast majority aren't exactly friendly, but some of them are just serving because they don't have a choice. Besides..." Kanan tapped at his head with a smirk. "I can always let you know if you start getting the urge to conquer the galaxy and enslave everyone you meet. Oh wait, you already have extortion and blackmail down pat. Might have to just shoot ya now."

"Very funny. At least if I turn despotic and power mad, you'll warn everyone else first before putting a bullet in me."

"Not going to be a problem." Kanan mocked as he patted his holster, and the blaster contained within.

"Kanan...no shooting our guest, even if she might be a tad on the arrogant side. And you," this Hera directed at Resh before jabbing a gloved finger in her face, "If you're going to stay onboard the _Ghost_, rule number one, don't be so pessimistic. I certainly didn't get where I am by constantly doubting myself, and I don't allow it in my crew."

Resh snorted at the serious expression on the pilot's face. "The floggings shall continue until morale improves huh?"

Kanan rolled his eyes, even as a finger drifted closer to his holster snap. "Now you're starting to sound like an Imp-"

By some small miracle, Resh resisted the urge to slam a hand over her face. "Nevermind, bad joke. Don't ask where I heard it though, that's coming up blank."

"Well, since you're up and about, how about you get yourself settled. We'll figure out what to do with you after we've reached our next port of call."

"Wait, don't tell me we're actually going to let her..." Kanan started to say, feeling more and more like a massive hypocrite with every word. The only reason he was on this ship was because Hera had given him a second chance. "...unpack without giving her the two credit tour first." He finished with a sheepish grin when Hera started to turn her head towards him, an all too familiar grin starting to form on her face.

"Don't tell me we're letting this red eyed womp rat stick around?!" Zeb growled as he limped into the room. "She's insane! She's dangerous! We take her with us, she'll kill us in our sleep! She said as much!"

"Nah, just you big guy." Resh corrected the hulking Lasat, giving him a slap on the back hard enough to make him wheeze as he subconsciously covered his aching parts.

"Not helping my opinion of you Scarface." Zeb muttered darkly in return.

"I can promise you two things Zeb." This got the Salat's attention since it was the first time she had heard her use his name. "The idea of killing anyone in their sleep bores me, guess I prefer a challenge, so I don't think you need to worry about that. Unless you happen to be a slaver, then forget the first thing." Resh paused, mentally adding her unsurprisingly strong hatred of slavery to the depressingly short list of things she knew about herself. " And second, I might not like you very much, but your buddies saved my life. For the time being, your enemies just became mine for that simple reason. So as long as you aren't stupid enough to cross me, I won't kill you. Simple enough for you big guy?"

"He's not the one you have to convince." Hera told her, a frown marring her usually mischievous green gaze. "Tell me you aren't going to harm any of my crew while aboard this ship. And make me believe it, otherwise you can walk right back down that ramp and enjoy the rest of your stay in lovely Aldera." Hera demanded, pointing towards the cargo hold.

"You have my word." Resh nodded her head and folded her arms behind her back, her stance becoming ramrod straight without her even thinking about it. "I'll raise that by saying I'll do what I can to _protect _your crew Captain. It's the least I can do after you saved my skin, even if I did sort of try to extort your boyfriend. Can't say the idea of seeing Zeb here get hurt wouldn't put a smile on my face, but I'm flexible."

"I can work with that." Hera said and met Kanan's gaze, a small smirk on her pale green face as their eyes met.

"So she can stay?" Ezra asked, a hopeful gleam in his big blue eyes as he stuck his head out of his quarters.

Kanan returned the smirk before turning to Ezra. "She can stay, but you and Sabine are gonna be her shadows until we get back to Lothal. She does anything, it's on you two."

"Why me?" Sabine asked, having just come out of her own room, the smell of paint and high explosive residue following in her wake. Before she got too far, their Fearless Leader grabbed her by the arm.

"Because you're about as dangerous as she is by my best estimate." Kanan whispered, and caught the all knowing gleam in Hera's eyes as she started for the cockpit. As much as he didn't like the idea of those two being together all the time, he was sure they'd be fine regarding their new guest.

A loud cough caught his attention and Kanan almost jumped as he turned to find Resh standing right behind him. "I could use that tour now anyway. Need to know the evac points and the easiest way into your armory." Resh paused for effect, a particular gleam in her eyes. "Oops, wasn't supposed to say that last part out loud." Resh gave them her best evil grin as Zeb slapped one of his meaty palms against his forehead, muttering to himself while he stomped out of the crew area.

"I like you already Resh. You'd make a decent Mandalorian." Sabine said, a grin splitting her face almost in half as she slapped a hand on the woman's back in open camaraderie. "Who knows, maybe you've got Mando blood in your veins." The small smirk on Resh's face was approval enough in her mind as she led her through the small ship. The 'two credit tour' didn't take long, but she seemed fairly impressed with the vessel that had become the crew's cozy home.

"It might be small, but this ship isn't half bad. Your room was a bit brighter than I'm used to though." Resh replied, having rather enjoyed the girl's artistic side on open display as it had been. The graffiti covering every surface had Sabine's flair written all over it. "Still trying to get the sun spots out of my eyes from all that neon purple and hot pink."

Sabine chuckled, grinning at a wincing Resh. "Some people just can't appreciate art. Still, thanks Resh."

Ezra proudly gestured towards his fairly spartan quarters as he opened the hatch for them. "And here's my room, well I share with Zeb but-" And was promptly bowled out of the way by one still muttering and very irked Lasat. "Whoa, hey! Watch who you're stepping on!"

"You like this walking death wish so much, you can have her kid. I'm bunking with Kanan, whether he likes it or not. Rather worry about accidentally getting something chopped off in the middle of the night. Better than looking over my shoulder every five seconds."

"Well it could be worse." Sabine offered with a shrug.

"How?!" Ezra shouted before realizing his new 'room mate' was standing right next to him.

"He could have insisted on bunking in my room. Probably too close to yours for comfort."

Smirking at the sarcastic Mandalorian, Resh turned to a less than enthusiastic looking Ezra and frowned. "Let me guess, small ship, limited quarters? And I obviously terrify you. Listen, I'll talk with Hera. Hell, I'm not picky, just give me a cot in the hold and I'm good."

"No way Resh." Ezra vehemently said, setting aside his misgivings about sharing his room with her. "Besides, I might be nervous, but the floor in the hold? Even I had better than that living on the street."

"Street rat huh? For some reason, that feels oddly familiar to me. Maybe we're more alike than I thought kid." Resh shrugged, not affected by it either way as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Narrowing her honey colored eyes, Sabine roughly shoved her way past Ezra. "If we're done getting all chummy, I need to go , which is only half of what we need since apparently you're more important than food or fuel. What with those speeders chasing Ezra and Kanan and all..."

"Again." Ezra grumbled to himself. "It was fun until mine got shot out from under me and we all had to pile on Kanan's. I swear the struts were scraping the pavement." Ezra shuddered at the memory, even if he had to admit that in hindsight it was a little funny.

"I take it that happens a lot." She stated rather than asked before looking over her shoulder at the Mandalorian. "Need a hand?" Resh asked, and shrugged when Sabine looked at her curiously. "If I'm staying around, I might as well be useful right?"

"Wouldn't want you hurt yourself again lifting something heavy, would we?" Sabine snapped back before turning on her heel and walking away.

"No need to be a bitch about it." Resh muttered more to herself than anyone in particular as she followed the sassy girl to the cargo hold ramp where the rest of their supplies were waiting.

"She's just...Sabine doesn't trust people easily. None of us really do."

"I know the feeling…." Resh replied softly, almost too softly to be heard by anyone. Despite her amnesia, she knew instinctively that she shared their mistrust of strangers. Not that she could blame these folks though if half of what they had said was true.

"Well, need any help unpacking, let me know." Ezra snickered as he climbed up in his bunk and slumped back with his hands behind his head. He didn't get a chance to relax before he was bodily pulled out of his bunk and dragged to the cargo hold by Resh, her hand clamped on his right arm which she held pinned behind his back. "Hey! What gives?!"

"If I'm pulling my own weight on this rust bucket, well, you know what say about misery loving company..." She replied with an evil grin before giving him a good push towards the ramp. Ezra stumbled and flailed his arms about wildly, but he managed to keep his feet under him.

Sabine had already unhooked one of the hover crates and was shoving it up the ramp, giving the pair an annoyed glance. "Don't have all day here, mind moving out of the way?"

"Sorry Sparky, was just grabbing an extra pair of hands." Resh smirked down at Ezra before she started towards the rest of the hover crates, only to stop and stare at the glare that had formed on the young woman's face.

"What did you call me?" Sabine shoved the crate out of her way and started up the ramp, looking like she wanted to smash her fist against the smirking woman's jaw.

"Whoa Sabine, so not a good idea!" Ezra started to protest, only to be pushed aside by the Mandalorian when he got in her way.

Resh's glowing eyes gleamed with ill intent. "If you don't like the nickname, all you had to do was say so Sabine. I thought it was rather fitting though, given your explosive nature. How about...Glitter? Because of the artistic thing, not just because you dye your hair like a cheap stri-"

"Hey! Idea! Let's just get the crates loaded!" Ezra put on a desperate, fake smile and started to push the discarded crate up the ramp.

"Ezra. Leave. Now." Sabine growled before she snap drew her twin blasters, but didn't get a chance to get a shot off before Resh charged the teen just as quickly and forcefully pushed her arms out to both sides. To her credit, Sabine made her people proud as she twisted away from the older woman, her leg sweeping out only to just skim the top of Resh's head as she bent backward. Sabine knelt down after completing the spin kick, her blasters raised again, but was punched in the face, throwing her aim off at the last second. Before she could recover, she was disarmed, her blasters thrown across the cargo hold, and was flipped onto her back with Resh's boot planted on her chest.

Resh gave the youth a quick nod of approval, sparing a fraction of a second to smirk at the horrified expression on Ezra's face before her eyes flicked back to Sabine. "You've had training. Not great training, but it's better than nothing."

"You aren't too bad yourself." Sabine retorted, tensing for a fight, but calmed somewhat when Resh stepped back and held out her hand to her. She looked at it for a second before grasping the offered olive branch. "Thanks..." Her other hand snaked out to rip the paint sprayer from her belt as she stuck the device in Resh's face before the surprised soldier could blink. She had already depressed the button on the small device as Resh jerked her head to the side, still getting a face full of the spray as she stumbled back, her vision obscured by hot pink streaks. It was more than enough of a distraction for Sabine as her foot lashed out at Resh stomach, catching the woman off guard before her back slammed into the deck. "For being so gullible."

"Resourceful brat, I'll give you that." Resh grunted as she clambered to her feet.

"Victory at any cost, that's what Imperial training would have you believe anyway. You might want to wash it out of your eyes before you go blind." Sabine advised her, casually taking the hover crate from Ezra's stunned grip and heading into the ship.

"Thanks for the advice." She muttered before shooting the still stunned Ezra a crooked grin. "Heck of a girl you got there kid."

"She's kidding...about the going blind thing. At least I hope she is." Ezra darted into the ship, only to return a few seconds later with a bottle in his hand. "Here, I know how much it stings. Let's just say I won't be messing with any of her stuff again any time soon."

"I might." Resh muttered under her breath before taking the bottle from Ezra's grasp and upending its contents over her face. Almost immediately, the spray paint and the pain it brought to her irritated eyes disappeared. She gave the boy a nod of thanks before shaking her head with a quiet chuckle "Alright, I _might _have deserved that one. Doesn't mean I'm not going to get her back though."

"While you're plotting your revenge, could you _please _help me with these crates? I figure it's not going to help, but I'm asking you to try and stay out of trouble okay? At least for the next five minutes."

"Trouble has a tendency to find me kid. But since I like you, I'll try not to do anything too crazy." Resh chuckled, and didn't waste anymore time before grabbing the first of the hover crates.

"Good, I get the feeling Hera will kick you off the second you start causing problems, so don't give her a reason." Resh only nodded her head, much to Ezra's relief as they finished loading up the supplies before he activated the cargo bay ramp, sealing the Ghost up in the process. "Glad we can agree on something at least. Wanna see if we can come some food without you punching someone or threatening to suffocate them in their sleep?"

"Has anyone told you you're a smartass? Don't answer that. I'm starving, so yeah, I think I might be able to manage that." Despite her sarcasm laced words, Resh was very grateful to be given a chance to have somewhere to call home, at least until she figured out who she was, and where she came from. Whatever came next, Resh planned to try and keep her promise to Hera and Kanan if nothing else. She owed them that much at least for Ezra and Kanan saving her hide. Besides, she wanted to know what they had done while in the medical facility, and why Kanan hadn't wanted to talk about it then and there aside from vague references. _What did you get yourself into this time marine? Marine? Huh, I'm a marine... Well that's not terribly surprising._

"Gotta get something! Be right back." With a wave, Ezra quickly dashed towards his bunk as the gathered crew all eyed their guest.

"Oh great, look who decided to show up for dinner. I'm sorry to inform you that passengers eat in their cabin." Zeb growled as he dumped a pile of slop that used to be stew onto a disposable tray and shoved it in Resh's chest. She resisted the urge to slap him upside the head with the tray, food and all when Zeb pushed her back into the empty cabin. "Bon appetite." With that, he locked the door in her face.

"Bastard." Resh muttered darkly, but sighed as she prepared to sit down to eat.

"Um...you think he knows I'm still in here?" A nervous Ezra asked as Resh spun on the boy.


End file.
